


Black Lake

by bunnyfacecucumber



Series: My Awful Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bad Poetry, Depression, Nonfiction, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfacecucumber/pseuds/bunnyfacecucumber
Summary: Original poem by mePart 1 of a series where I upload my poetry and hope you guys don't hate it





	Black Lake

Some say it's peaceful;  
Floating in this icy lake.  
But I cannot swim.

Some say it's serene;  
Feeling weightless and free.  
But I cannot breathe.

Some say they could stay;  
Forever drifting in the water.  
But I cannot leave.

Some say it's all in your head;  
The black creature pulling you under.  
But I am drowning,  
And cannot hear them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you enjoyed this!  
Thanks for reading ❤


End file.
